PolyEther EtherKetone (PEEK) is increasingly being used in spinal implants and investigated as a biomaterial for orthopedic implants because of its mechanical toughness, resistance to thermal and chemical degradation and non-toxicity. Its main advantages over titanium are its x-ray translucence and elastic modulus similar to that of bone. PEEK can be easily viewed with radiography and magnetic resonance to assess implant positioning and stability. It reduces stress shielding in bone and bone resorption, which are common problems from implanted metals with mismatched elasticity properties. PEEK is only now beginning to be explored as a material for joint replacements. It has been shown as an excellent material for articulation in the joint; however, it does not interface well with bone. There is a need for chemically or micro/nanostructurally modified PEEK surfaces which adhere strongly to the PEEK substrate and bond well with bone